Boredom Project
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: This is a one-shot that goes with A New Light. This is the full story behind the infamous 'boredom project' of chapter 5.


**Morriah pov**

I had the weekend of of work, and decided to spend Saturday night with Eric. It was decided that I would meet him at Fangtasia, and after he served some chair time, add he called it, we would go back to his home to spend some time together.

I paced around his living room, trying to come up with an idea of how to spend the time. Eric had some 'suggestions' as always, but I wanted to do something a little more platonic than what he was hinting at. The past few times I was get, we did movie marathons, and I thought it would be fun to try and do something different. I stopped pacing as soon as the idea popped into my head.

"I know what we are going to do!" I pulled out my phone, searching through my list of boredom projects, and found the section I had specifically designated for Eric.

"What do you suggest?" Eric cocked an eyebrow at my amused expression.

I finally found a good idea for the night, making my grin even wider. "I am going to braid your hair."

I was deadly serious on my point, and as soon as Eric sensed that, his eyes grew wide. I could not tell if he was scared, amused, or confused, it was possibly all of it at once. "No."

"Boredom project." I said my magic words, and he finally seceded, allowing me to continue with my idea. He knows the rules of my boredom projects, that one I chose to do something, I would do it, plus it would be easier with him conscious. I could have stayed the day and braided his hair that way.

I ran to his bathroom, grabbing as many hair bands I could find, and a good brush with a comb. Running back into the living room, I found him on the same spot on the couch I had left him in.

"Do I need to move for this to work?"

I shook my head. "Considering that your a giant, no matter what you do, you can just stay there."

His eyebrow went up again, making me laugh. Damn those eyebrows! I climbed into the back of the couch, making it so his shoulders were somewhat between my legs, giving my good access to his head of hair.

I started to brush his hair out, allowing me to get rid of any knots that might get in my way. I had to tug at one giving Eric a perfect opportunity to complain. "Ouch! Why must you make it hurt so much?"

I chuckled. "Be quiet, this is me being nice. I could make it hurt a lot more if I wanted to."

"Is that a promise, Lover?" I hit him in the shoulder with my brush, and continued my work.

Slowly and agonizingly, I was able to separate his hair into groups, and tie it off, so one group would not get in the way of the other. I put each group into a braid. I finally finished an hour later, which was quick, considering the amount of braids I put in his hair.

"Done!" I jumped down from my perch to look at my work from the front, starting to laugh as soon as I caught sight of him. Before her could protest, I took a picture, intent on saving it for some later time, or blackmail.

 **Eric pov**

I was excited, and old Vampires don't get excited. It was a petty human emotion. But here I was, on the last few minutes I had to spend on my throne, waiting forMorriah tho walk in the door. Tonight was one of the days where I could spend a good, long night with her. I could not stop the smile that formed on my face as she walked in, dressed in her usual jeans, top, and jacket.

I sped overt to her, not stopping as I carried her into the employee hallway. "Good evening, _lilla älskare_ (little lover)."

She shook her head smiling. "Do you need to finish, or are you ready to go?"

"That depends. Do you want to sit on your own throne, and be a queen with me as king?" It was an offer I made many times before, asking if she wanted to sit next tho my on the dais, one that she always turned down.

"No. I'd rather not be the object of other people's sexual fantasies."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Other's?" It was her turn to lift an eyebrow as we walked our the back entrance. She said nothing else of the subject matter as we drove to my home. We did however fill the silence with more of my teasing, and ideas of how we could spend the night.

She spent the first few minutes at my house, pacing the floor, deep in thought, until she abruptly stopped. She wished to braid my hair, I declined.

"Boredom project." _Knulla_ those words! She was going to do it one way or another, and I had no say in it whatsoever. I finally agreed, and let her play with my hair for a good hour.

I found the experience to be a little erotic. I loved the feel of her hot little hands in my hair.

I was brought out of thought by the sound of her phone camera. _Knulla._


End file.
